Snape for Superstar
by Lysienne
Summary: Die Sängerin der Schicksalsschwestern ist in Mutterschaftsurlaub, Snape verliert eine Wette und McGonagall verlangt von ihm, dass er am Casting teilnimmt. Gegen den Zaubertränkelehrer tritt ein anderer, uns bekannter Pädagoge an. Wird Snape die Jury...


Disclaimer: Alle Figuren des HP-Universums gehören J. K. Rowling. Die Lyrics sind nicht von mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser FF.

Nya... ist meine erste Harry Potter Fanfic. Bin neugierig, wie sie hier ankommt

* * *

Snape for Superstar

Dichte, perlgraue Nebelschwaden füllten den Teil des Kerkers, in dem sich das Büro des Professors für Zaubertränke befand. Severus Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte die letzte Klassenarbeit. Die leisen Flüche, die er von Zeit zu Zeit ausstieß, ließen darauf schließen, dass einige seiner Schüler alles andere als gut abgeschnitten hatten.

Der schwarzhaarige Tränkemeister blickte kurz von dem Blatt auf, das Ronald Weasley ihm abgegeben hatte und wandte sein Augenmerk auf den großen Kessel, der vor seinem Tisch stand. Ein sonnengelber Zaubertrank blubberte unter ständigem Rühren munter vor sich hin.

Snape schüttelte kurz den Kopf, strich sich eine Strähne seines kinnlangen Haares aus den Augen und warf einen Blick auf die große Standuhr, die neben der Tür stand. In diesem Moment stieben, begleitet von Pauken, Trompeten und Trommelwirbel, grellrote Funken aus dem Ziffernblatt hervor und bildeten die Worte: ‚_17 Uhr! Die beste Zeit für heiße Schokolade mit Vanillepudding!'_

Severus warf einen verzweifelten Blick zur Decke. Warum hatte er sich auch von Dumbledore bequatschen lassen? NIE WIEDER, nicht in dreitausend Jahren würde er zulassen dass sich der Direktor der Schule noch einmal seiner Uhr näherte.

Mit einem nachlässigen Schlenker des Zauberstabes ließ der Professor die Pergamentblätter von seinem Schreibtisch verschwinden. Es war Zeit, dass er sich wieder seinem Trank widmete. Weil ihn die Stille in seinem Büro langweilte, drehte er seinen Radio an.

Da er für das Kesseltropfen-Orchester wenig übrig hatte, schaltete er auf den Magischen Rundfunk um. Snapes Herz schien einen Schlag auszusetzen, als er Dumbledores Stimme erkannte:

„Liebe Hexen, Zauberer und natürlich Hauselfen! Wie ihr sicher wisst ist die Sängerin der Schicksalsschwestern in Mutterschaftsurlaub gegangen. Die anderen Mitglieder haben letzte Woche ein Casting veranstaltet um die entstandene Lücke zu füllen. Heute hört ihr die Ausstrahlung dieses Events und habt die Möglichkeit abzustimmen. Die Übertragung beginnt in zwanzig Minuten. Holt schon mal Papier, Tinte, eine Feder und natürlich eure Zauberstäbe!"

Snape biss sich auf die Zunge während er ein Stück Salamandermilz klein schnitt. Warum? Warum war er so bescheuert gewesen und hatte sich auf diese blöde Wette eingelassen? Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass Hufflepuff keine Chance gegen Ravenclaw hatte.

Aber nein, er war der Meinung gewesen die Gelben würden das Quidditchspiel gewinnen. Das hatte er jetzt davon. Seine geschätzte Kollegin hatte seinen Stolz ausgenutzt und ihn so dazu gebracht, dass er am Casting teilnahm.

Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke warf eine Hand voll Schneckenhäuser in seinen Mörser und bearbeitete diese mit seinem Stößel als handele es sich um seinen schlimmsten Feind. Er kippte das Pulver in seinen Kessel, rührte um und begann eine Tarantel zu sezieren. Snape seufzte resigniert und schnaubte kurz darauf ärgerlich. Seit wann seufzte Severus Snape?

„Scheußliche Angewohnheit. Das sollte ich mir besser gleich wieder abgewöhnen…", dachte er und ließ sein Messer mit geübten Griffen über den pelzigen Körper der Spinne gleiten. Er zerhackte das leblose Tier und warf die Einzelteile in den Topf während ein diabolisches Grinsen über sein Gesicht huschte.

Am liebsten hätte er jetzt irgendwas Schweres, Zerbrechliches gegen die nächste Wand geworfen um sich abzureagieren, aber stattdessen korrigierte er Klassenarbeiten und mixte einen Trank gegen Fußpilz. Es musste mehr geben im Leben eines Severus Snape…

Wie auf Kommando erklang eine kurze Melodie und erneut drang Dumbledores Stimme aus dem Radio:

„Willkommen zurück, liebe Hörer. In der nächsten Stunde werden sich die Kandidaten vorstellen und ihr bestimmt dann, wer der neue Sänger der Schicksalsschwestern wird. Die Teilnahme ist ganz einfach: Ihr schreibt den Namen eures Favoriten auf euer Blatt, tippt es kurz mit eurem Zauberstab an und sagt: _ablegare. _

Euer Pergament landet dann hier bei uns im Studio. In jeder Runde wird ein Gewinner aus euren Stimmen ermittelt. Wer zwei von drei Punkten erreicht, dem steht eine Karriere als Sänger bevor. In der ersten Runde stellen sich unsere Kandidaten vor und erzählen ein bisschen was über sich. Wir beginnen mit Severus Snape, dem charismatischsten Pädagogen in Hogwarts."

Der besagte Professor knirschte mit den Zähnen als sich selbst reden hörte. Er könnte sich noch heute die Zunge abbeißen, dass er sich auf diese bescheuerte Wette eingelassen hatte. Und warum zum Teufel musste auch ausgerechnet Albus Dumbledore moderieren!

Ehe er eine Stinkwut auf sich selbst entwickeln konnte, wurde Snape von seiner Stimme abgelenkt. Während er seinem eigenen Lebenslauf lauschte, verfluchte er in Gedanken zum dreihundertachtundneunzigsten Mal den Sucher der Hufflepuffs für seine Inkompetenz…

°°

„Äh… guten Tag… mein Name ist… Severus Snape. Ich bin… 35 Jahre alt und… unterrichte seit 14 Jahren in Hogwarts. Dort bin ich als Hauslehrer von… Slytherin beschäftigt und bringe den Schülern in dieser… Akademie auch… alles Wissenswerte über… Zaubertränke bei.

Seit fünf Jahren bin ich… offiziell anerkannter Meister auf diesem Gebiet und auf die… Herstellung und Anwendung verschiedener Gifte… spezialisiert, die ich gerne an verschiedenen… Kollegen oder Schülern testen würde, was aber… leider verboten ist. Deshalb hoffe ich seit… langem auf die Abschaffung des… entsprechenden Gesetzes."

„Danke Severus. Kurz, bündig und doch ziemlich aussagekräftig. Ich kann schon den Beifall der begeisterten Menge hören. Kommen wir nun zu unserem anderen Kandidaten. Eine berühmte Persönlichkeit, die sich vor kurzem erst von einem schweren Gedächtnisverlust erholt hat. Liebe Hörerinnen und Hörer, der allseits bekannte Schriftsteller Gilderoy Lockhart!"

„Einen wunderprächtigen Tag und ein von Herzen kommendes Hallo an alle meine Fans. Mein Name ist Gilderoy Archimedes Lockhart, ich bin 27 Jahre alt und habe vergissmeinnichtblaue Augen, blonde Haare und strahlend weiße Zähne. Aber das wissen all meine Bewunderer sicher selbst.

Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist Lila, ich habe fünf Mal in Folge den Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preis der Hexenwoche gewonnen, bin Ehrenmitglied in der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Kräfte und habe einen Orden des Merlins, dritter Klasse.

Zu meinen, mit Abstand bekanntesten, Werken gehören _Tanz mit einer Todesfee, Gammeln mit Ghulen, Ferien mit Vetteln, Trips mit Trollen, Abstecher mit Vampiren, Wanderungen mit Werwölfen, ein Jahr bei einem Yeti _und natürlich meine Autobiographie _Zauberisches Ich._

Das perfekte Geburtstagsgeschenk für mich wäre die Harmonie zwischen allen magischen und nichtmagischen Menschen und Wesen. Aber ich würde auch zu einer großen Flasche Ogdens Old Firewhisky nicht Nein sagen. In meiner Freizeit pflege ich leidenschaftlich gern meine Haare und verbringe mindestens einen Tag pro Woche bei der Maniküre.

Mein Leben wäre nicht lebenswert, wenn ich mir nicht viermal am Tag die Zähne putzen könnte und der schlimmste Albtraum für mich ist das Verschwinden meines geliebten Nassrasierers. Bis vor kurzem lebte ich noch mit meinen Eltern, meiner kleinen Schwester, drei Hunden und einer Katze in einem gemütlichen Dorf in Nottingham.

Allerdings hielt mich dort nichts mehr, als mein Hang zum Abenteuer immer größer wurde und mein Lieblingsfriseur in Konkurs ging. So brach ich auf um die weite Welt zu erkunden und schrieb während diesen Reisen meine Bücher. Meine Begegnungen mit den verschiedensten Ungeheuern sind nicht immer ohne Verletzungen abgelaufen, aber wie ihr alle sicher wisst, kann einen schönen Menschen wie mich, nichts entstellen.

Nachdem ich meine Werke über ausländische, magische Wesen beendete, kehrte ich zurück in meine Heimat, wo ich mich mit _Gilderoy Lockharts Ratgeber für Schädlinge in Haus und Hof_ beschäftigte. In dieser Zeit war ich in einer schweren moralischen Krise, denn es ist für den reinlichen Hausmenschen beinahe unmöglich Ungeziefer zu erforschen, ohne seine Kleidung zu beschmutzen.

Nach drei Jahren, konnte ich mein Werk abschließen und mich endlich wieder dem glamourösen Teil meines Lebens widmen, bis ich für ein Jahr in Hogwarts unterrichtete. Ich habe meinen Schülern in dieser Zeitspanne alles beigebracht, was sie heute wissen und das ist ein Beitrag zur Erhaltung der Magie, wie ihn nicht viele Magier hätten zustande bringen können. So… und das war eigentlich alles Wissenswerte über mich."

„Alles? Sehr gut. Vielen Dank für diesen ebenso ausführlichen, wie langweil- äh… aufschlussreichen Bericht Gilderoy. Liebe Hörer, ihr habt jetzt fünf Minuten um eure Stimmzettel abzuschicken, dann geht es weiter mit Runde zwei. Bis dahin ein wenig musikalischer Zeitvertreib."

°°

Erneut knirschte Snape mit den Zähnen. Obwohl er es nicht zugeben wollte, war er irgendwie gespannt, wer die erste Runde gewonnen hatte. Geistesabwesen blickte er in seinen Kessel, der inzwischen blaue Blasen warf. Es war Zeit, den Trank vom Feuer zu nehmen und mit dem nächsten Gebräu anzufangen. Severus warf einen Blick auf die Liste die auf seinem Schreibtisch lag und seufzte schon wieder.

Hatte er schon erwähnt, dass das eine scheußliche Angewohnheit war? Ja? Egal! Scheußliche Angewohnheit! Er füllte den sonnengelben Trank in eine Phiole, beschriftete sie und legte sie auf seinen Schreibtisch, ehe er den Kessel zur Hälfte mit Wasser füllte um mit Dumbledores Anti-Schuppen Shampoo zu beginnen. Erneut erklang die Melodie, die Snapes Nackenhaare aufstellte und er vernahm schon wieder die Stimme des Schuldirektors.

°°

„Der Gewinner der ersten Runde wurde soeben ermittelt. Es ist niemand geringerer als Gilderoy Lockhart! Das wäre dann ein Punkt für unseren jungen Bestsellerautoren mit dem strahlenden Lächeln. Aber, genug der Höflichkeit. Beginnen wir mit der zweiten Runde.

Diesmal habt ihr leider keine Möglichkeit mit zu wählen, denn die Jury, bestehend aus dem Zaubereiminister, meiner Kollegin Madame Maxime und mir selbst, wertet die Anzahl der richtigen Antworten aus. Jetzt müssen unsere Kandidaten sechs Fragen beantworten, damit wir herausfinden, ob Superstars wirklich nur Stroh im Kopf haben. Die erste Frage geht an den Gewinner der vorigen Runde, Herrn Lockhart. Also Gilderoy: Welches ist die wichtigste Zutat in einem Liebestrank?"

„Äh… einen Moment bitte… ich… es liegt mir auf der Zunge… Huflattich?"

„Nicht ganz Gilderoy. Die Frage geht an ihren Konkurrenten. Severus?"

„Rosenblätter. Am besten frisch gepflückt."

„Stimmt absolut. Kommen wir nun zur zweiten Frage. Professor Snape: Wie alt ist Jennifer Lopez?"

„Jennifer… wer!"

„Tut mir leid, Severus. Obwohl ich selbst keine Ahnung habe, bei wem es sich um diese Dame handelt, sind Gegenfragen nicht erlaubt. Mister Lockhart, ihre Antwort?"

„Frische 35."

„Die Antwort ist korrekt. Nächste Frage. Severus: Wie viele Flusskrabben braucht man für eine Gesichtsmaske, die Akne dauerhaft beseitigt?"

„Sieben."

„Richtig und wie aus der Pistole geschossen, Kollege. Aber… woher wissen Sie das? Egal. Die vierte Frage geht wieder an Gilderoy: Welche Zutat findet Anwendung in einem Verjüngungstrank?"

„Brennnesseln."

„Falsch. Severus?"

„Gänseblümchen."

„Tadellos. Kommen wir zur vorletzten Frage. Severus: Woran erkennt man, dass ein Zaubertrank fertig ist?"

„Entweder man stellt sich einen Wecker oder man orientiert sich an den Blasen, die von ihm aufsteigen."

„Korrekt! Und die letzte Frage. Gilderoy, bitte vervollständigen Sie folgendes Sprichwort: Wer andern eine Grube gräbt…"

„…hat ein Grubengrabgerät."

„Sehr einfallsreich, aber leider nicht richtig. Severus? Möchten Sie ihren Vorsprung ausbauen? Wer andern eine Grube gräbt…"

„…hat hinterher Muskelkater."

„Sehr gut! Und aus genau diesem Grund haben die Zauberer vor Jahren die magischen Schaufeln erfunden. Diese Runde endet mit einem Punktestand von fünf zu eins und damit gewinnt Severus Snape. Kommen wir zum großen Finale. Jetzt dürfen unsere Kandidaten ihre Gesangskünste unter Beweis stellen und ihr, liebe Hörer habt wieder die Möglichkeit mit zu wählen. Die Songs sind bereits ausgewählt und Gilderoy Lockhart beginnt mit seiner Version von…"

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_but the very next_

_day, you gave it away_

_this year to save me_

_from tears I'll give it to _

_someone special_

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance_

_but you still catch my eye_

_tell me baby_

_do you recognize me?_

_well, it's been a year_

_it doesn't surprise me_

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying_

"_I love you" I meant it_

_now I know what_

_a fool I've been_

_but if you kissed me now_

_I know you'd fool me again_

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_but the very next_

_day, you gave it away_

_this year to save me_

_from tears I'll give it to _

_someone special_

_A crowded room_

_friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you_

_and your soul of ice_

_my god I thought_

_you were someone _

_to rely on me?_

_I guess I was a _

_shoulder to cry on_

_a face on a lover_

_with a fire in his heart_

_a man under cover_

_but you tore me apart_

_now I've found_

_a real love, you'll_

_never fool me again_

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_but the very next_

_day, you gave it away_

_this year to save me_

_from tears I'll give it to _

_someone special_

_A face on a lover_

_with a fire in his heart_

_a man under cover_

_but you tore him apart_

_maybe next year_

_I'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone special_

„Danke Gilderoy… wirklich… sehr ergreifend… ein wunderbarer Beitrag. Und jetzt Severus: zeigen Sie uns, was in Ihnen steckt. Singen Sie ihren Konkurrenten an die Wand oder blamieren Sie sich bei dem Versuch. Liebe Hörerinnen und Hörer: Severus Snape mit Girls just want to have fun!"

_I come home in the morning _

_light, my mother says:_

"_When you gonna live your_

_life right?"_

_Oh mother dear, we're not_

_the fortunate ones_

_And girls, they want to have_

_fu-un, oh girls just want _

_to have fun._

_The phone rings in the_

_middle oft the night, _

_my father yells:_

"_What you gonna do_

_With your life?"_

_Oh daddy dear, you know_

_you're still number one_

_But girls, they want to have_

_fu-un, oh girls just want_

_to have fun_

_That's all the really want-_

_some fun, when the_

_working day is done, _

_oh girls just want to_

_have fu-un, oh girls_

_just want to have fun._

_Some boys take a _

_beautiful girl and_

_hide her away from_

_the rest of the world._

_I want to be the one_

_to walk in the sun_

_Oh girls just want to have_

_fu-un, oh girls just want_

_to have fun. _

_That's all the really want-_

_some fun, when the_

_working day is done, _

_oh girls just want to_

_have fu-un, oh girls _

_just want to have fun._

_They just wanna, _

_they just wanna._

_they just wanna,_

_they just wanna._

_girls, just want to have_

_fu-un, oh girls just_

_want to have fun._

„Auch Ihnen vielen Dank Severus! Nun schalten wir wieder ein wenig… normale Musik zu, während ihr die Möglichkeit habt, eure Stimmzettel abzuschicken. Nicht vergessen: Name drauf, antippen und_ ablegare _sagen. Bis gleich mit dem Ergebnis."

°°

Snape konnte nicht mehr länger an sich halten. Er packte den Gummiball, den er am Vormittag einem Hufflepuff abgenommen hatte und warf ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand. Jetzt ging es ihm ein wenig besser. Der Professor atmete tief durch und warf das Geschoß aus Hartgummi noch einmal durch sein Büro.

McGonagall hatte sich auch ausgerechnet dieses Lied für ihn aussuchen müssen… Warum? Was hatte er verbrochen um dermaßen bestraft zu- „Stopp! Haltung bewahren, Severus! Ein Snape jammert nicht, nur weil er sich bis auf die Knochen blamiert hat. Du schaffst das Junge!", redete er sich selbst zu. Seine Vorsätze zerfielen zu Staub als Dumbledore wieder das Wort ergriff.

In der Stimme, die aus dem Radio drang, lag ein unterdrücktes Lachen als der Direktor vergnügt verkündete: „Meine Damen und Herren, wir haben einen Gewinner! Nach dem zweimaligen Auswerten der Stimmzettel wurde der Sieger ermittelt. Es ist… Severus Snape!"

Der schwarzhaarige Lehrer riss die Augen auf. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis die Worte in sein Bewusstsein drangen, dann… „AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sein markerschütternder Aufschrei ließ eine Schleiereule erschrocken von ihrer Stange in der Eulerei kippen…


End file.
